


contest

by Astrum (minimalcoloration)



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lynna has feelings and can't handle them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/Astrum
Summary: To Lynna she is a siren, a thief of souls, a devourer of men and a monster.





	contest

Magda is irritatingly beautiful. Every move she takes eyes follow like she’s some sort of rendition of the Saint herself, immortalized in the jewels around her neck and the gown that blesses her hips. Yet when people ask their nosy, prodding questions she acts as if she doesn’t know. As if everything she is and the beautiful Magda was nothing more than what she looked like without trying. It makes Lynna angry, furious, that people call her pretty but Magda gorgeous, that not only does Magda steal everything but that she does it by just existing.

Lawrence tries to remind her, that even though Magda may have the eyes of the ball she has his eyes and his alone but Lynna doesn’t care about that! She already knows! He is the only person that realizes her worth, that makes her work to become a worthy daughter something instead of nothing. It isn’t enough, though, it won’t ever be enough. Lawrence is loyal to her, but she catches the way he writes letters to Magda and she stays quiet and resigned that he too, shall leave because of her. So it is then, that when Lynna spots Magda out of the corner of her eye, she marches over with feet of iron and a flick of the wrist and a hand on her hip. “Nouveau riche!” The eyes are cast on them, the stage is set around them.

Magda glances over instantly, and a smile graces her lips as she mimics Lynna’s graceful stance. “Lady Lynna,” she begins, battle challenge accepted as the softness of her voice slowly gives way to a rising echo, “your dress looks beautiful today, my dress also….”

“You must be wondering about who tailored this…” Lynna smiles as her weapon, a venomous knife masked as the gentleness of a summer’s breeze, this is what she’s been taught, what she has learned. The eyes on them as they stand against the judges and the lights. 

It is a moment of tense silence, the glittering of their jewelry, the cyan of Magda’s mermaid’s pendant that catches Lynna’s eyes and accents the curve of her neck- disgusting. Today Magda wears blue, a gorgeous dress tailored to ride the ends of her shoulders and fan out like a true mermaid, to most she would be one- graceful, loved by the sea, exotic. To Lynna she is a siren, a thief of souls, a devourer of men and a monster. Lynna’s dress is fashioned much like her others, this time a lovely red that brings forth her firey personality and hangs like a true gown should, flowing with her movements and making the illusion of wind all that much more true. It is out of character, as she had known when she bought it- but she is ever looking for more ways to win over Magda’s admirers and she has become something akin to desperate.

The whispers of the audience however, grow louder as the judges ring out their call to the arena- Magda has won yet again, and Lynna is faced with the embarrassment of loss and humility as they laugh out her name in their gossip. It is a heartbreaking pain she knows how to live with, and she makes quick work to flee to the gardens to not hear anymore of it. Lawrence is hot on her heels, but she turns around and tells him to leave, and feels the guilt when his face drops but holds her ground- she will not be talked about even by him.  
Lynna wants to cry, but she won’t. Crying is for the children and she has had enough of the same result to have a bitter taste in her mouth be the only result, but this time it feels worse. Perhaps it’s the cost of the dress, or perhaps it is the fact that even Lawrence cast his gaze away, but the hurt feels as real as when Tilla gazes down at her from her seat high above her and all of her bastard blood. Disgusting, all of it. Biting back a curse Lynna attempts to regain her composure, she is a lady she musn’t be so emotional.

“Lynna?” Magda calls out as she nears the entrance to the gardens and Lynna sucks in a breath.

Oh of course.

“What is it you want now?” Lynna hisses when Magda meets her gaze, but it comes out less of a bite than she wanted, all it sounds like is some shameful brat. Magda thinks her words over- and Lynna questions if she can see her shaking hands.

“I want to know who tailored your dress.” Magda smiles, adjusts her skirt as she walks over to one of the stone benches, and sits. Lynna blinks, half expecting an insult, and regains her composure.

“I guess you do have some good taste after all!” Lynna scoffs as she grins down at Magda, watching as she blinks.

“A lady must know when they see a work of art.” Magda retorts, egging Lynna on to keep talking and she takes it.

“But!” Lynna feels her grin darken, “I don’t quite think you’re fit to model one of their works!” Magda gasps and Lynna feels victorious, it may be just a farce- but it works, did Magda come just to ask for her tailor?

“You must! You look gorgeous in that dress Lady Lynna!” Magda puts emphasis on ‘you’ and Lynna chokes on her own words- literally. It’s like the world had decided to just stun her into coughing as she feels the shock set in. What? What????? Magda is standing now, and Lynna feels all too uncomfortable with their matching heights and she steps away. Her mind tells her to respond with something quirky, something smug such as : ‘Of course I do, unlike you?’ But her tongue feels caught- is this real? It cannot be.

“O-of course!” Is all that Lynna manages admist her Magda-induced embarrassment, and Magda smiles- and she looks less like an oblivious mermaid and more like a knowing temptress.

“Though I suppose you are right, I do not dare hope to wear a dress like that even as remotely well as you do.” There’s a tease in her voice and where did she get it from? Magda was never like this, Magda was always the oblivious one where did she suddenly gain the ability to ruin her life why can’t she manage to breathe?  
Lynna doesn’t say anything and runs back into the ball after the air in the gardens becomes much too stifling for her- no thank you. The rest of the night passes without incident, and fortunately, without Magda. Lynna isn’t even aware of the gazes of the people anymore, there’s too much in her head that she can’t let show that it’s taking all of her attention to not scream. It follows her when she returns home, and she makes a dash straight for her room and throws herself into the embrace of the duvet. Magda is irritatingly beautiful, and Lynna’s heart is racing and she hates it.

Lynna muffles a scream into her covers.

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights [s m i l e]
> 
> @happinessbreeze for my hw side content


End file.
